Shine On
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: It’s boys versus girls in a new contest seeing which beyblading gender can make the best music video. All the money used will be given to local charities. Who will win and what will be gained from it?


**Title**: Shine On

**Category**: Beyblade; fluff; one-shot

**Summary**: It's boys versus girls in a new contest seeing which beyblading gender can make the best music video. All the money used will be given to local charities. Who will win?

**Warnings**: shounen-ai; swearing; Ming-Ming bashing (only a little)

**Pairings**: Miguel/Kai; Bryan/Tala; Lee/Ray

**Song Title**: Shine - Mr. Big

Can you believe it? I'm back! Well...for now anyways. ^^

Kai - Just get on with it.

(pouts) Fine. Miguel? Do disclaimer?

Miguel: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Promise.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed, rubbing his forehead for what seemed to be the millionth time in just the past five minutes. They were arguing again.

Ming-Ming and Tala to be more specific.

'She's too annoying, and he's too hard-headed, that would be the reason for the constant arguing,' he thought, shifting in his seat on one of the leather couches, the weight against his shoulder stiffening for a bit before relaxing. 'Well, I guess it's my fault for actually agreeing to come,' he continued to mind-rant. 'I should have said no. After all, I'm on vacation. Why am I here again?'

The weight on his shoulder shifted to a more comfortable position, reminding him instantly.

'That's right. Kai asked me to come because he was dragged here, too.'

Miguel Lavalier and Kai Hiwatari - two of the once most popular bachelors of the beyblading world - started seeing each other a few months after the downfall of BEGA and Kai's recovery. Well, one wouldn't say "seeing each other". To be frank, no one was able to separate the two no matter what, until Miguel moved into Kai's apartment in downtown Beycity. After that, they couldn't go an hour without talking to each other. Tala called them pathetic. Hillary called them lovesick turtledoves. The others just kept their comments to themselves as they did not want to be on the receiving end of Kai's famous death glare or his fist.

The latter scared everyone more than anything.

About two weeks ago, Mr. Dickenson had called around to all the Beybladers from the previous World Championships. He had a favor. Dickenson and a few of the new BBA employees had come up with the idea of "selling" the idea of beyblade - to get it back on top - via music videos, instead of commercials. Of course, all the money gained from the production and all the money used to make the videos would go to the local charities of Northeast Africa.

The region was picked from a hat drawing.

To make things more interesting, Dickenson had made the idea into a little contest. Boys versus girls, in that retrospect. The boys of beyblade would make their music video while the girls made their own. The winner was the one who had the best video. The song had to be original, and one of the beybladers had to sing it.

Of course, that was what Ming-Ming and Tala were arguing about. Neither could believe that the other had a chance of winning.

Miguel had been on a vacation with Kai on a remote beach in Spain when they got the call. Kai's phone had rung, and Tyson, Tala, Bryan, and Max were all on the other end. The dual haired Russian barely got in two words before Tala said that he and Spencer were on their way to get him, and he had no choice in the matter.

Miguel took one look at Kai's pleading face before agreeing to go.

Not that Kai really needed to do so, but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

"I'm gonna smash both their heads into a brick wall," mumbled the phoenix from his comfortable spot on the blonde Spaniard's shoulder.

"You and me both," Miguel agreed, wrapping his arm around Kai's waist and pulling him closer. He let his blue eyes wander around the room, spotting Tyson, Hillary, and Max in a corner talking and the other beybladers scattered around the room. There was the rest of Barthez Battalion, the Majestics, the other two of the Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, the White Tiger X team, and the rest of the previously disbanded BEGA team.

A lot of people to make two music videos.

Bryan sighed from his position against the wall. He pushed himself off the wooden surface and made his way to the still quarreling red head. Grabbing an arm, and without saying a word, he dragged Tala off to the nearest door.

Ming-Ming stood there for a minute, watching Tala still cussing her and being dragged out the door at the same time, never missing a beat.

"Don't worry," she looked up, spotting Hillary, "Bryan will calm Tala down."

She took another look at the closed door and then another at the brunette before nodding.

"Alright! All the girls follow me! We have a lot of work to do!"

With that, the girls cleared out, ready to start working on their music video.

Tyson watched them leave before stating a question that got everyone wondering. "How are we going to pick who sings in the video?"

Kai looked up at Tyson's - actually smart - observation. 'That's a good point,' he thought. 'We all know the girls are going to pick Ming-Ming because she's the only one who's had vocal lessons and is actually a star. How are we going to do this?'

He sighed, snuggling closer to Miguel and reaching out a hand to grasp the other's. Interlacing their fingers, he watched as the other boys started putting their two-cents in.

"Well, we could hold auditions," Michael said.

"No, that'll take too long," Johnny pipped. "We only have two days to put this thing together."

"Well, we all know the Chief will be in charge of the equipment," Ray said from Lee's lap in the other couch across the room. "And Kevin, Gary, Spencer, and Rick will be in charge of props and anything else along those lines."

"And who said that I wasn't going to be singing?" Rick fumed.

"I did, so shut it."

They all looked back, seeing a very calm Tala and his smirking boyfriend, Bryan, enter the room.

"Oh? And who died and made you in charge?"

The wolf quirked an eyebrow. "Considering I'm the only one here who can talk the person who is singing into doing it, I guess that makes me the captain in this."

Max tilted his head. What did Tala mean by that? "Who is that, Tala?" he asked, baby blue eyes on full power.

The wolf flinched and bravely looked away. "You'll find out later. Right now, I need Glasses, Spence, Bryan, Kai, Tyson, Basketball-boy, Bird-boy, and the rest of you White Tigers to follow me."

He left.

Miguel furrowed his brow at the list. Kind of a weird combination of people.

Kai sighed as Tala called out his name. Kissing his lover's cheek, he quickly departed with the others.

"Kai, get over here," Tala said as they entered the hallway and closed the door.

The phoenix sighed again, striding over to the red haired wolf. "What?"

"You finish that thing you were working on a month ago?" Ice blue eyes gleamed.

The younger of the two blushed at the question and the look in Tala's eyes. "Why?"

"I wanna use it, and you're gonna sing it."

"Like hell I am!" Kai cried, stepping back away from the crazy wolf, blush reaching past his ears and collarbone.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, coming over. It wasn't often he heard his former captain raise his voice or blush for that matter.

A smirk crossed the wolf's face, but before he could say anything, Kai spoke.

"Look, you can use the damn song, but I'm not going to participate in this. You can go to hell." He started back towards the door and the safety that was Miguel's arms, but a hand on his bicep stopped him. He looked up, noticing Bryan. The silver haired teen stepped closer.

"Look, maybe we need to talk about this in private," he whispered.

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm not doing it." Wrenching his arm free, the slate haired teen began walking again.

"Kai, Kai, wait," Tala insisted, rushing to the smaller Russian's side. He lowered his voice. "Look, please do this. I know you've been dying to sing that damn song. The entire time you were with us, you never stopped working on it. Now's a good opportunity! Come on, Kai. I'll work the video around the lyrics. Nobody will even think that you wrote the thing for Miguel. I swear! You know I'd never lie to ya, and besides, you're the only one of us that can sing." He added the last with a smile, but that soon turned into a serious look, ice orbs staring intently at the violet-crimson before him. "Please, Kai. I've never asked you to do anything. Give me this one thing."

Kai lowered his eyes to the ground, seeming to find it more interesting. He had known Tala for many years. They grew up together. They shared each other's secrets. One of Tala's had been his dream to make movies. All he could remember of his parents was the many memories of them going to a movie theater together, as a family. His child brain had established that movies bring people together and make people happy. He wanted to make people happy; so a movie maker was his main career goal. As he grew older, that dream seemed to slip from his grasp. Kai figured that this would be Tala's only real chance to accomplish at least a little part of his dream.

"Damnit," the phoenix growled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "fine, I'll do it."

The red head whooped and grabbed his friend's arm, rushing towards the end of the hallway to the recording studio. "We're going to make a movie!"

"Tala," Kai complained, gaining the wolf's attention as they walked. "I've never really sung in front of people, let alone a camera."

Tala smiled and wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders of his younger "brother". "Just think the camera is Miguel. Picture him as the only one there. After all, the song's for him, isn't it?"

Kai thought about that. He had spent the last month creating a song for Miguel. One of Kai's habits was making songs. Once in a while, if he was inspired by something, he'd write some lyrics down in a ratty, old notebook, and then spend however long it took getting the instrumental part of the song in tune. This one had taken him an entire month; his longest record.

The only question that came the phoenix's mind was: would Miguel even like it?

-S-S-S-S-S-

They paced back and forth. It'd been two days since the beginning of the contest. The girls were finished with their video and had already shown the judges. Low and behold, it was another Ming-Ming original; complete with all the bubbles and stars one could ever imagine.

Now, everyone was waiting on the male side. Tala and Kenney had yet to show up with the tape. When Kai had called the night before - at close to midnight - they were still "tweaking it", as Tala put it, and now it was going on five in the afternoon.

Kai was already a wreck. He hadn't been able to sleep that night. One reason was that Miguel had to spend a little time with Claude who came down with a small head cold. So, Miguel, being the good captain and friend he was, stayed with the silver haired teen. So, Kai was alone. Normally, the thought wouldn't have bothered him so much, but he had gotten used to sleeping in a place with someone; and it was strange being alone.

Another reason he wasn't able to sleep was because of the nagging feeling that Miguel wasn't going to like the song. Everyone who worked on the video stated otherwise, but Kai being Kai didn't believe them.

And he was still nervous.

So, five minutes later when Tala and Kenney both walked through the door, he left. He just couldn't bare the rejected look on Miguel's face when he heard the song.

He'd rather burn in hell.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala was ecstatic. They finally finished editing the video, and he had to admit, it was awesome. As he and "Glasses" - as he called the scrawny, tow-headed boy normally called Kenney - entered the room, he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. He briefly ignored Kai as their star of the hour left the room. He'd deal with the little phoenix later, but right then, he had a video to play.

"Alright, everyone, gather 'round! We're gonna pop it in!" he piped, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait to see who you got to sing," Ming-Ming sneered, striding up beside the wolf. Oh, he'd get her back later.

"Play it, Chief," Tyson begged from somewhere in the middle of the crowd of beybladers.

Kenney complied. Fixing his glasses, he then hit a few keys and a music player popped up on the screen. "Here we go," he muttered, hoping the video was good enough.

Pressing play, he sat back to watch with the rest of his friends.

-It started out with the cameras gliding over a deserted part of a local park. As the beginning music played, the camera got closer to the ground, focusing on a figure walking along a dirt pathway. Each time the guitar strings made a sharp sound, the picture switched quickly to the hands picking the cords. Finally, the camera focused on the form walking in the shadows and then switched to where the figure was looking - upon a small family playing with a young baby in the grass. The camera quickly went back to the dark form as he started to sing. Kai's face came into view as he leaned against a tree.-

_I never really feel quite right_

_And I don't know why_

_All I know is something's wrong_

-The camera went back to the youngster as he laughed and clapped his chubby hands. As the words "alive" reached the speakers, there was a close-up of the child's smiling face, bright, happy.-

_Every time I look at you_

_You seem so alive_

-The camera went back to Kai as he kept singing, watching.-

_Tell me_

_How do you do it_

_Walk me through it_

_I'll follow in every footstep_

-The boy stood up on wobbly legs and took his first few steps towards his father, arms outstretched. The young baby never once gave up. He finally reached his father as soon as Kai's voice rang out the word "shine". There, the close-up came again, the boy laughing and carrying on like a happy child does.-

_Maybe on your own_

_You take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up_

_But all I want_

_Is for you to shine_

-The scene went back to Kai as he sang the chorus, looking up at the bright sun lighting the sky. The camera went for a closer look at the phoenix's face, his eyes shining, sparkling with an unknown happiness.-

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

-The scene switched once again. Kai was walking along the street but stopped before rounding a corner, hearing something. There on the sidewalk stood two people, a boy and a girl. The boy said something, and she looked like she was yelling at him, shoving his shoulder. The boy looked baffled the entire time. Kai just leans against the building wall, watching with his arms crossed.-

_I say a lot of things sometimes_

_That don't come out right_

_And I act like I don't know why_

_I guess a reactions all I was looking for_

_(Yeah)_

-The audience sees the boy finally shake his head free of whatever he was thinking. He says something softly to the girl and kneels down.-

_You look through me_

_You really knew me_

_Like no one has ever _

_Looked before_

-The girl takes a bit, flabbergasted at what had just happened. Finally, she nods her head, smile playing on her lips.-

_Maybe on your own_

_You take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up_

_But all I want_

-The boy stands quickly, wrapping his arms around her and picks her up, swinging her around as they both laugh.-

_Is for you to shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

_(I know, I know that you got something)_

-The scene then goes to the church yard across the street as a bride and groom rush out of the building. The bride smiles brightly and tosses the bouquet, her veil trailing behind her. As Kai sings, he leans more on the wall, emphasizing his emotions as the words are belted out of his system.-

_Shine_

_(shine it all to me)_

_Shine down on me_

_(I wanna feel it)_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

-It then goes to a deserted street. Kai is walking along there as well and spots a boy about his age. The teen has a gruff look on his face, his leaning posture signaling danger to all those smart enough to see it. There is also a mother and child passing by. The little girl spots the boy's sour face and then looks at the small clover necklace around her neck.-

_(Instrumental)_

-She bites her lip, but finally releases her mom's hand and walks over to the teen. She looks up at him with big, watery blue eyes and takes off her necklace. Holding out her tiny hands, she offers it up to the taller being like one would do at an alter.-

_Maybe on your own_

_You take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up_

_But all I want_

-The teen looks at the necklace with a confused look and then back at her. Hesitantly, he reaches out and takes the necklace with one hand and pats her golden locks with the other, a small smile on his lips.-

_Is for you to shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

-The camera then focuses on Kai once again, only on a hillside. He seems like he's having fun. Spinning in circles, arms outstretched, smile on his lips, he continues singing as the faces of all the people he'd seen appear as flashes. -

_Shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

-The camera is once again on Kai, but now, he is much calmer, face turned upwards towards the heavens. The sun is bright, and so are his eyes.-

_(Don't you know that I want you to)_

_Shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this light that's burning out....._

-As the music fades, so does the picture. Kai's face fades to darkness as the song comes to an end.-

Everyone in the room gaped at the video, their minds unable to comprehend what they had just seen.

Michael was the first to speak. "That was Kai."

Tala beamed. He had completely rendered them speechless. Even the blue haired bubble girl managed to keep from speaking. He looked around the room at the many shocked faces and stopped on the blonde Spaniard whom his best friend was dating.

Miguel had a combination of things crossing his face. The biggest of all were pride and a loving hue that could only be connected to Kai. He'd talk to the blonde in a bit.

Ming-Ming cleared her throat and looked down at the floor, not believing the words that she was going to say. "Well, looks like we know who wins. Congratulations, Tala. You and the others deserve it."

Tala gave a smile as he shook hands with the blue haired girl. He seemed so calm on the outside, but inside, his inner demon was yelling in triumph, doing a happy dance with his pitchfork.

"Well, let's get these tapes to Mr. Dickenson," Ray stated, grabbing the two videos. "He wanted them as soon as they were finished."

Everyone else nodded and left, leaving only two people alone in the room.

Tala watched the Spaniard as he stared at the screen, Kai's face still on it as the extra copy continued to play. Miguel reached out and lightly brushed the cool surface of the monitor with his fingertips. He'd never seen Kai look so happy. If only there was a way he could make the phoenix look like that all the time.

"Miguel?"

The Spaniard looked back at the red headed wolf.

Tala gave him a smile. "He looks happy, doesn't he?" he asked, striding up beside the blonde.

Miguel nodded, a sad smile on his face. "If only there was a way to keep it that way."

The wolf blinked, not hearing the words correctly. "Huh?" his intelligent word rang.

The gargoyle sighed. "I just wish there was a way to keep him that happy all the time."

"That's what I thought you said," Tala snickered.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taken aback by the Russian's laughing. Was something funny?

"Boy, you are clueless, aren't you?" the older laughed. "How do you think Kai got so happy?"

"Huh?" It was Miguel's turn to be intelligent.

Tala snorted. "About a month ago, when Kai came to stay with us for a while because of a tournament, he spent the entire time he was not training writing in a damn, ratty, old book and playing on his guitar. Writing songs has always been a passion of his when he's got the inspiration, but it wasn't until a while ago that he actually got it, but being so busy and recovering, he didn't exactly get to writing the song down. Listen to the song, watch his face, and then you'll figure out how he got so happy, and let me tell you, it's not because of being in front of a camera or singing. He hates doing both, especially the first."

With that, the red head left, without giving Miguel a chance to say a word. The blonde turned back to the screen as Tala closed the door. Kai's bright violet-crimson eyes shone back at him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, staring at the bottle of tequila he was nursing. Well, he'd been nursing it for two hours now, and was only half-way through. He didn't like getting drunk, but he needed something to take the sting of rejection out of his mind. He'd drink a bottle by himself every now and then when he was too stressed, but he knew never to go over that. He wouldn't let himself.

He'd been at home for three hours, waiting for Miguel to either come home and grab his stuff or call, saying he was never coming home. After all, writing a song about someone is just plain creepy and wrong. Miguel didn't need someone like that in his life.

He sighed again, taking another sip, this one longer than the others. He was going to need something stronger than measly old tequila.

"You know drinking is not good for you," a voice said, gaining the slate haired's attention.

He turned in his seat at the dining room table, spotting his blonde haired Spaniard at the doorway.

"Miguel," Kai muttered.

Miguel didn't let the phoenix have another thought as he grabbed the bottle and set it away from his lover. Kneeling down in front of the Russian, he took him into his arms in a soft hug. "Tala said you'd been worried that I wouldn't like the song or video." He nuzzled his nose against the pale neck as Kai tensed. "You know, that's a silly thing to worry about." He pulled back, blue eyes searching deeply into the violet-crimson.

"And why is it silly?"

A wide smile graced the tanned face. He leaned forward and pecked the phoenix on the lips, tasting the alcohol. "Because I love everything you do," he whispered.

Kai didn't bother arguing. Whether it was the alcohol in his system or the relief that Miguel liked the song, he didn't care. Snuggling closer to the Spaniard, he sighed again, only in contentment.

"When I watched the video, I couldn't help but notice how . . . happy you were," Miguel murmered.

The phoenix nodded. "He told me when I was singing, to picture you as the only one there with me."

The gargoyle blinked and then chuckled. 'So, that's what Tala meant about me being clueless.'

"Miguel?"

"Yeah?"

Kai looked up and brushed his lips along the strong jaw. "I love you."

Another kiss. "And I you, but you know one thing?"

"What's that?" the Russian asked, gazing into sea blue orbs.

"I'm not the only one that shines."

A small smile started forming on Kai's lips. "Oh? And who would that be?"

"A little phoenix who hasn't stopped shining on my darkness since I first laid eyes on him."

"Hn, sounds like a good guy."

Miguel smiled. "He is." Leaning down, he kissed the broad forehead. "Keep shining on for me, Kai."

-S-S-S-S-S-

OWARI

-S-S-S-S-S-

Wow, a corny fluff. Please, don't kill me on that! I'm still slightly learning. ^^

Hoped you liked it! Review, review, review!

Please?! ^^

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
